tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
FamiKamen Rider
''FamiKamen Rider (ファミ仮面ライダー Fami'kamen Raidā)'' is a fan-made work by Justin "JewWario" Carmical as part of a review series on You Can Play This. Story Justin was just an every day internet video producer, specializing in import gaming on his show, You Can Play This, until an ancient Evil awoke. Suddenly he was at the head of a fight against this evil as the tenth reincarnation of the WA☆RI☆ON, the Juu WA☆RI☆ON. Secretly supported by Nintendo, and with help from his long time companion, Yanki J, Justin transformed into the FamiKamen Rider and defeated the Evil. Main characters Kamen Riders * Justin "JewWario": The 10th WA☆RI☆ON (十ワリおん Juu Warion) and FamiKamen Rider, Justin is able to transform through use of a special Famicom (ファミコン Famicom) cartridge and belt given to him by Shigeru Miyamoto, famed video game producer and designer of Nintendo. The belt and cartridge were original made to help the 8th WA☆RI☆ON (八ワリおん Hachi Warion), who died fighting the Evil before it could be delivered to him. On top of his power from the belt and cartridge, Justin also gains considerable power from the joy and support of others. Through his web series, You Can Play This, Justin was able to become the most powerful WA☆RI☆ON ever. Justin was the last of the WA☆RI☆ON, the powers of both the WA☆RI☆ON and the Evil having reached their peak upon the tenth incarnation, making their battle the final conflict of these incarnations of good and evil. * Yanki J (ヤンキー J Yankii Jei): The 9th WA☆RI☆ON (九ワリおん Kyuu Warion), Yanki J looks identical to Justin, due to the two being a part of a reincarnation line of a single hero, the appearance of each WA☆RI☆ON changing into the appearance of the current when called into physical being. Yanki J was given a special baseball bat from Nintendo, strong enough to deflect cannon fire with a single hit. However, Yanki J refused his duties to stop the reincarnated Evil, and so the duty was passed on to Justin in his stead. Yanki J jokingly refers to himself as the "Cool WA☆RI☆ON", a pun on the Japanese word for the number 9 (九 Kyuu). After Justin defeated the Evil, Yanki J would later receive a belt and Super Famicom (スーパーファミコン Sūpā Famikon) cartridge to become the SuFami Rider (スーファミ''ライダー'' Sū'fami Raidā). After fighting off AGES grunts, Yanki J was defeated by Tsunemi. Sacrificing himself so Marzgurl and Chris could be saved. Allies * 1st WA☆RI☆ON (一ワリおん Ichi Warion): The first chosen warrior of the forces of Good, the 1st WA☆RI☆ON was a samurai during the Meiji period in Japan. A kindhearted swordsman, the 1st was well loved by all who knew him. When he was chosen by the forces of Good to fight the Evil, he sacrificed his life, sealing the Evil and creating a cycle of self sacrifice with each WA☆RI☆ON until the ninth and tenth incarnations. Upon the final incarnation of the Evil returning, he manifested before Justin to provide knowledge for his upcoming battle, a task that Yanki J was originally supposed to perform since he had denied his original duty to fight the Evil himself. The 1st WA☆RI☆ON's manifestation ceased to exist upon his absorption by the Evil. * Jareth: A manifestation of Justin's mind in the guise of Jareth, The Goblin King from Labyrinth. When Justin fled his home upon the ninth incarnation of the Evil appearing there, Jareth manifested and advised Justin to return home, post a new video, and strike back at the Evil. * Shigeru Miyamoto (宮本 茂 Miyamoto Shigeru): A Japanese video game designer and producer. He is best known as the creator of some of the best-selling, most critically acclaimed, most enduring, and most influential games and franchises of all time. During his time with Nintendo, he was tasked with developing tools and weapons for the WA☆RI☆ON in the fight against the Evil. Nintendo has been supporting the WA☆RI☆ON since its inception, fronting as a venture capital company to fund its research and development of weapons and technology to fight the Evil. Miyamoto himself is known specifically as the designer of the FamiKamen Rider belt and cartridge, as well as its prototype and related weapons. * Marzgurl: A fellow internet reviewer who has worked with JewWario on several occasions. She was present during his battle against Doctor Holocaust, and pivotal to the fight against AGES. She carries a powerful weapon known as the Nostalgun, which can duplicate the projectile attacks of many nostalgic characters from popular shows, films, and video games. Villains The Evil The Evil has existed since the Meiji period in Japan, and is a being made of pure negative energy created by the forces of Evil. Since its creation, the forces of Good had a WA☆RI☆ON chosen to fight it, the evil being sealed with each WA☆RI☆ON's sacrifice in battle. * The 9th Incarnation of the Evil: In its ninth incarnation, the evil took on the form of a masked villain with a black top hat. This was the Evil that Yanki J was meant to face, and was eventually defeated by the combined power of both Yanki J and Justin. * Evil Assassin: A manifestation created by the ninth incarnation of the Evil to attack Justin upon finding his home. The Assassin was recalled by the Evil upon its failure to kill Justin. * Nega-Dub: In its tenth and final guise, the Evil absorbed the knowledge and power of all the prior WA☆RI☆ON incarnations from Justin, becoming an evil variation who called itself the Nega-Dub. Nega-Dub infiltrated Justin's home, subduing Yanki J and killing Justin, taking the last of his WA☆RI☆ON power for himself. However, Nega-Dub did not expect the creation of a weapon strong enough to defeat him, and so foolishly allowed Justin to transform. Deciding to also change into a fighting form, Nega-Dub took on the guise of a warrior and fought Justin one-on-one, until being destroyed by the FamiKamen Rider's SD Kamen Rider All-Rider Kick. * Evil Minions: Manifestations created by the Evil to serve it by attacking Yanki J and Justin. The Evil Minions look like ordinary humans wearing black street clothes. They were defeated by Justin using the Prototype FamiKamen Rider Belt. AGES AGES was a secret section of SEGA, a rival corporation to Nintendo. In their quest to overthrow Nintendo as the most powerful gaming company in the world, AGES was created to research Nintendo's secrets and duplicate them to the best of their abilities, by any means necessary. * General Kidd: The leader of AGES. He is cold and calculating, and will stop at nothing to get his hands on the Rider belts. He possesses super speed and strength, and eventually even duplicates the Rider transformation technology to transform into an armored warrior form known as Hakaigear. * Tsunemi: Kidd's android warrior lieutenant, programmed to be fully devoted to him and his cause. * AGES Grunts: The foot soldiers of AGES. They're not very strong, but they are relentless. Episodes The First 5 episodes are the origin stories behind the Fami Kamen Rider. Episode 6-12, are known as Rider Reviews. Each review will focus on either a Tokusatsu movie or special. Episode 1.The WA☆RI☆ON Part 1 Episode 2.The WA*RI*ON Part 2 Episode 3. The WA*RI*ON Part 3 Episode 4. Death of The Warion Part 1 Episode 5. Death of The Warion Part 2 Episode 6. Rider Review - Segata Sanshiro Episode 7. Rider Review - Garo Beast of the White Night Episode 8. Rider Review - Pepsiman Episode 9. Rider Review - U.F.O. Yakisoban Episode 10. Rider Review - Kamen Rider G Episode 11. Rider Review - Big Man Japan Episode 12. Rider Review - Kamen Rider The First Episode CO1. Read Right to Left - Franken Fran Specials 1. MONSTROSITIES: J-Dub Vs. Tokusatsu Monstrosities J-Dub Vs. Tokusatsu is a two part video interview hosted by Matt Burkett. The first part of the video interview consist of Justin Carmical (Jewwario) talking about how he was in the work of making his FamiKamen Rider series. The second part of the interview consisted of Justin talking about how he got into Tokusatsu. Part 1 was uploaded on YouTube November 18th, 2012. Part 2 of the interview was uploaded on YouTube on February 4th, 2013. 2. HEROES of the REVIEWAVERSE Heroes of the Reviewaverse was a short done by Matt Burkett.The video consist of Apollo Z Hack (Matt Burkett), FamiKamen Rider (Justin Carmical) and Linkara (Lewis Lovehaug) fighting off the evil forces at MAGFest. The video was made several years ago, but was finally released on September 26th, 2015. 3. SHOWDOWN AT CON-G 2012 Showdown at Con-G 2012 was the final crossover/convention video The FamiKamen Rider appeared in. This would later be used as the prologue for the film Farewell, FamiKamen Rider. The video consist of The FamiKamen Rider (Justin Carmical), Marzgurl (Kaylyn Saucedo) fighting against Dr.Holocaust (Conal MacBeth), number one evil of Toronto, Ontario. The video was released via YouTube on March 4th, 2014. Farewell, FamiKamen Rider BackGround After the passing of Justin Carmical, Kaylyn and her husband Joshua, started working on a project in memory of Justin. Since Justin's miniseries was never released, Kaylyn had decided to make a film that would give the FamiKamen Rider / JewWario closure. The film was scripted, filmed, and edited in the year of 2014, and premiered at MAGfest 2015 on the anniversary of Justin's death. The film made its Youtube debut on April 16th, 2015, and also had a screening at ConBravo 2015. Plot After the battle with Doctor Holocaust, Marzgurl begins searching for JewWario, his FamiKamen Rider belt and cartridge in hand. She is suddenly attacked by strange grunts, and having no other option, attempts to use the belt. The belt malfunctions, however, causing an explosion of energy that knocks Marzgurl back and saves her from the grunts, but also sends the cartridge flying off into the air. Three years later, we're introduce to Chris, a local gamer. While at a yard sale, Chris buys a box of random video games, and while looking through the box, Chris stumbles upon the FamiKamen Rider cartridge. Chris uploads a picture online of the cartridge asking for help or if anyone knows about the game. This tips off the organization AGES to the cartridge's whereabouts, and Chris is ambushed by the same grunts that attacked Marzgurl three years prior. Marzgurl comes along and saves Chris from the grunts, and together the two try to figure out the identity of this new threat.